


Fred &Katie

by wholockiangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockiangirl/pseuds/wholockiangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and Katie as in love but can't tell each other how they feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bell Twins / Back to school

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy I don't own the characters

(katie's pov)

I was sitting at my desk looking at a picture of the quiddich team, or rather staring at Fred Weasley. god that boy is so hansom, why cant I pluck up the courage to ask him out?. Then suddenly I was plucked from my thoughts by my brother or rather twin brother David entering the room singing This is what dreams are made of. I turn to face him "why are you so happy?" I ask, he grins at me then replies still smiling " I am happy because we are going back to school tomorrow and because Ireland won the cup"

"oh I see" I reply still staring at the picture, David walks over to the cupboard and pulls out his rucksack, then starts to rummage round our room looking for his books. David and my little sister Zoe both go to school in France as they used to live with my grandparents over there.

Zoe goes to Beubatons and David goes to the wizard school down the road from it, I cant for the life of me remember the name though.

Oh well I supose that I had better finish packing aswell, but I only have a few books and things left to pack as I started packing days ago, unlike my stupid brother who leave everything untill the last minuet, sometimes I wonder if we are even realted let alone twins, but we are so there.

Once David has finished his packing he slumps down on my bed and starts rumaging through the bed side cabinate looking for my diary, I laugh, he turns to face me and says " what are you laughing at?"

I smile at him then say "you wont find it there I have moved it and you will never find it" he smiles back at me and starts rummaging in my trunk, after about ten minuets he pulls out a purple note book tied up with a pink ribbon, my diary. I glare at him and say " you bastard, How did you know that it would be in there?"

"easy "he replies smirking "it was obvious as you have already packed that it was going to be in you trunk or your school bag" he is just about to untie the ribbon when our mother shouts that it is time for bed as we have to be up early the next morning so that we can all get to school on time.

The next morning my preset alarm goes off at 7.30 am, I swing my legs out of bed and start to get dressed once that is done, I head down stairs with my trunk so that my dad can load it into the car. One hour later and we are all in the car on our way to the airport to get rid of David and Zoe, once they are carefully off loaded from the car and sent on their way it is back in the car for me and off to Kings Cross.

As soon as my trunk and owl cage has been loaded onto a trolly I say good bye to my parents and rush through the barrier so that I dont have to face Fred who is coming the other way with his family. I quickly board the train dragging my trunk after me, I drag it along the train untill I find and empty compartment, once inside I try to lift my trunk on to the rack but just cant manage it, I am about to give up when a voice behind me says "need a hand Katie" I turn round to find Fred standing behind me, he smiles at me then says again "need a hand Katie"

I smile back at him then say "that would be great thanks"

"ok then" he says "on three we lift, ok one two three" we lift my trunk onto the rack between us, when it is safely on he turns to me and says "well I had better get back to my twin, see you at school Katie" he smiles at me again and walks out of the compartment.


	2. Back at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yippe confession time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get together

Back at hogwarts (Fred's Pov)

Fred Weasley you god damm fool why in the world did you not ask her out, you had the chance and you did nothing. I was renched out of my thoughts by one of the girls from my year Angelina Johnson yelling " Hi Fred , Hi George" we looked at each other for a momnent then replied

"Hi Angelina" as we are entering the great hall my arm brushes against Katie's and I get a tingling feeling runing right through me. When we have sat down at the gryffindor table I notice that Katie is right opposit me, I quickly scribble a note onto a peice of parchment and when no one is looking fly it across the table to her, she grabs it an quickly pockets it as Dumbledore stands up.

When the feast is over I stand up with everyone else but, once we are out of the hall I slip out of the main door and down to the quiddich pitch to wait for Katie.

The kiss

Katie's pov again

I walked out of the hall with Angelia and Aliccia but once we were in the entrance hall I made the excuse that I had to get some air, they nodded and proseded up the stairs to the common room and I when out side to the quiddich pitch as I am meeting Fred there.

When I arrived I found him waiting for me, I walk over to him and say " what did you want to meet me here for Fred?"

"I need to talk to you"

"what about?"

"my feelings for you, I really like you katie and I have done for sometime now, but I havent had the guts to ask you out"

"what made u admit this now Fred?"

"I dont really know, I knew that I would have to tell you sometime and when I over heard, Terrence Higgs talking about you and how you used to be together and saying that he wants you back, and will do anything to do so"

"and you believed him"

"some of, it I mean you two were together wernt you"

"yes we were"

"and"

"and what Fred?"

"would you get back with him if he asked you?"

"hell no, there is only one person that I want to be with"

"and who is that"

"you, you muppet"

"really"

"yes really, I love you Fred Weasley and I have done for years"

"do you really mean that?"

"yesI do"

"great, will you be my girlfriend then"

"of course come here you baffoon" he walked over put his arms around me and kissed me oh my god he is a fantastic kisser. I cant help thinking as he pulls me closer to him.

Fred's pov

oh my god I cant beleive that I am actually kissing Katie Bell, I have wanted to kiss her for so long and it was well worth it she is a bloody fantastic kisser, if only Higgs could see us now he would blow his lid. Ha ha, I have Katie and he dosen't.

She pulls away from me and smiles at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers then says "wow Fredrick Weasley you are an exellent kisser" I smile back at her then kiss her once on the cheek before repling "why thank you Katherine Bell so are you"


	3. Triwizard

part 1 BEUBATONS AND DURMSTRANG

Katie's Pov again

The whole school is sitting in the great hall staring at Dumbledore with rapped attention, as he has just mentioned the triwizard tournament that will be taking place at our school this year. Everyone is patiently waiting the arrival of the students from Beubatons and Durmstrang, as soon as the boys from Durmstrang arrive I can plainly hear Ron Weasley exclaming to Harry Potter "oh my god Harry its him its Krum" and sure enough there was the Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum escorted by his headmaster.

I start to glance around the great hall and see that Cedric Diggory is looking at me, I swear that that guy is weird as it is common knowlage that he fancys my best friend Cho Chang but she is in Ravenclaw and he is deffinatly staring at the Gryfffindor table and straight at me.

I turn away from the Hufflepuff table and look over at the slytherins to see that Terrance Higgs is also staring at me. I swear that he still thinks that I fancy him or something, yeah right how deluded is he, ah good here comes Fred. 

He sits down beside me puts an arm around my shoulder then glares at Higgs, just as the girls from Beubatons walk through the door I see my little sister Zoe at the frount with her best friend Gabrielle Delacoure I wonder what they are both doing her as they too young to enter the tornament then I see Gabrielle's older sister Fleur I realise that they must be her to support her, when Zoe sees me she waves and I wave back.

When all the Beubaton's girls have sat down Dumbledore Reveals the Goblet of fire and every one including myself gasps in amazment.

When Dumbledore has finished talking he looks staright at Fred and George and says " no one under the age of seventeen will be able to enter as I drawing an age line around the goblet"

"thats not fair" say the twins together

I just laugh.

As we are leaving the great hall a few minuets later I hear someone yelling my name and when I turn round I see my little sister racing towards me with her arms out streached, when she reaches me she flings her arms around me and says "hey sis will you give me and Gabby a tour of the school"

I hug her back then say " ok why not" then look at Fred who is right behind me and say " care to join us Fred"

"yeah why not" he replies grining from ear to ear

I turn back to Zoe and say " Zoe meet Fred Weasley and Fred meet my sister Zoe and her best friend Gabrielle Delacore" 

Freds Pov 

When Dumbledore has finished talking he looks staright at George and I and   
says " no one under the age of seventeen will be able to enter as I drawing an age line around the goblet"

"thats not fair" we say together

This causes Katie to laugh 

As we are leaving the great hall a few minuets later I hear someone yelling Katie and when I turn round I see a girl racing towards us with her arms out streached, when she reaches us she flings her arms around Katie and says "hey sis will you give me and Gabby a tour of the school"

Katie hugs her back then say " ok why not" then looks at me as I am right behind her and says " care to join us Fred"

"yeah why not" I replies grining from ear to ear

she turn back to Zoe and says " Zoe meet Fred Weasley and Fred meet my sister Zoe and her best friend Gabrielle Delacore"

"hey there kids" I reply grinning   
"hello Fred" they both reply, Zoe then looks at me and asksKatie "what is with the cheesy grin?"  
"that's just Fred" She replys


End file.
